


Nightmare

by tgva8889



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgva8889/pseuds/tgva8889
Summary: Keone Hamasaki, AKA Magical Girl Beach Queen, has a nightmare.
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

Keone Hamasaki, AKA Magical Girl Beach Queen, slowly and quietly opened the door to her home and snuck inside. She made sure to hold the door and slowly slip it back into the frame behind her to prevent it from slamming, keeping her long red hair out of the way of the door. After a long night patrolling, she didn’t want to wake her mom; not that her mom would mind, but Keone appreciated having the night to herself. Hanging up her coat, she shivered a bit at the cold air of the night. Mom always liked it cold, mostly to save energy or whatever. It sucked for someone who loved summer and heat as much as Keone, but she accepted it. Just meant she got more blankets and sweaters.

Pulling her feet out of her shoes, she placed them carefully on the shoe rack and slipped into her kitchen, watching her footfalls so as not to disturb the wood. The silence was a bit nerve wracking after a night of battling monsters, but Keone appreciated the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. Her eyes had adapted to the dark long ago, so she could see well enough to get herself a glass and fill it with water from the sink.

As she drank, Keone spied a note Mom had left her on the kitchen table. _Leftovers in the fridge, don’t forget to look at schools!_ A bunch of brochures were neatly placed next to the note, depicting classic sales pitches for various undergraduate educational institutions. Keone sighed, placing her glass next to one of them. She knew her mom meant the best for her, but the last thing she wanted tonight was to tackle the arduous process of college admissions. There was a sort of finality to it, a sort of defeat in accepting that she was going to have to graduate and go to college someday. Instead of facing that fate, she slid over to the fridge, shivering as a burst of even colder air blew over her. Eager to stop experiencing the cold, she grabbed a labeled container and shoved it in the microwave, sitting down to enjoy the hum and bright light. 

The beeping of her finished meal woke her up from a brief stupor. Shaking her head, she got up and fetched her leftovers, revitalized by the smell of food. A few brief moments later and she was full of a warm, delicious Mom-cooked meal. She almost wanted to go back out and just run around the block, but the clock insistently flashed 3 AM at her. Groaning, Keone tossed her dishes into the sink and forced herself to bed and to sleep.

* * *

A wide beach spread out beneath Keone, her legs splayed out in front of her around a small sand castle she’d been building. Her toes wiggled in the warm air and the sound the waves ebbed around her. But something was off. She pulled her legs in and stood up, gazing out across an empty landscape. There were towels and umbrellas and discarded beach balls, but no people. Keone started to walk away from the castle further inland but caught her foot on a red plastic shovel, sticking straight up out of the sand. As she stopped to pull it out, the sand shifted beneath her until, as if it had been the key holding it together, the beach began to fall apart, crevasses forming as it all shifted down into a huge void. She turned to run but the sand falling beneath her gave no traction. Her heart beat pulsed in her head, blocking out the noise as she tried to run but it was no use. The sand pulled her feet out from under her and dragged her into the yawning abyss below.

She felt herself hit something hard and her combat intuition kicked in. Without a second thought she rolled into a fighting stance, hands up. But the only other thing in the void was a woman, shining white with a dress that seemed to bleed into herself. Her smile reminded Keone of her own mother, disappointed but not quite angry. As Keone started to back away, the woman held up her hands and spoke.

“I’m sorry to bring you here so roughly, but it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

The woman smiled, her eyes covered completely by her long hair. “Time for you to go back to normal.”

The meaning hit Keone, knocking her out of her stance. “What?”

“You got to protect people longer than most. How old were you when we first met here, 11?”

Recognition began to return to Keone. She had seen this woman once before, a long time ago, after falling through the same empty beach. A long time ago, before she was Magical Girl Beach Queen, when she was just Keone Hamasaki, a normal girl. They had talked about…something. As she tried to recall she could feel her eyes glazing over and shook her head. “Wait, who are you?”

The woman shook her head, that sad smile never leaving her. “I’m sorry, but it’s what we agreed last time.”

Keone backed away. “No. This isn’t right. You can’t do this.”

“But you knew it was temporary. I’m sorry, but it has to be done.”

Keone put up her hands, dropping back into her fighting stance. “I won’t let you!”

The woman frowned. “I’m sorry, but you don’t have a choice.” She held out a hand, palm forward. “It is for the best.”

Suddenly, Keone felt a massive, splitting pain in her head and screamed as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Keone woke up groggily, rolling over to check the time. 9:30 am, a bit early, but not enough she could afford to sleep. Groaning, she brushed a few strands of black hair out of her face and went to her closet to put on her uniform. As she was putting on her uniform, she stopped. Her heart beat rose in her ears. A part of her dreaded the answer to the question forming in her mind, but nothing could stop her feet as she moved in front of her mirror. 

She put her hands to her face, pulling down on her cheeks. But no, it wasn’t the light. Her hair was black. Her eyes were brown.

Keone screamed.


End file.
